AkuRoku rembering
by Korey Axel Corbett
Summary: Axel is sad after roxas gets his memories taken, then they meet in the street one day and Roxas starts remebering things. Axel still thinks that Roxas is innocent, and suspects Larxene is behind why Roxas was acused of ploting against the org.
1. Chapter 1

The heartless felt. The heartless. How is this possible? How can I feel anything? Nobodies don't feel… do we? Can we be happy, or sad…? I think so, but I don't know. I've been sad… I think. I'm almost positive I've felt before… but it's always been strange. I can only ever feel when I'm around this one other nobody, and I don't understand anything anymore. You see, we used to be best friends, him and I, but his memories… they had to be taken. They come and go now, some more prominent than others… like the memories of me, for instance, are some of the strongest.

Roxas, that's his name, cute little blonde with big cerulean eyes that would twinkle in the odd light of twilight town. The first time I saw him after his memories were taken he walked up to me, an odd expression clouding his face and looking up at me he asked "Who are you?"

Well of course I had to respond, I mean I didn't start the conversation and they can't punish me for that.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized…?" I half whispered to him, wonder in my eyes.

"Have we met before?" Roxas whispered back, I could see he was thinking so hard on something.

"…No." I turned around and walked away.

"Wait," he called. And I did, I stopped and listened to his footsteps as they caught up to me.

"That can't be true," he said, he was still focusing so hard on his thoughts, "I know I know you."

I reached out and briefly cupped his face in my hand, before continuing to walk away.

That was the first time I had seen him in months. I went back to the organization without a word regarding it and nobody ever caught on. But it was not the first time I saw him that I almost had to shoot myself for disobeying direct orders not to speak with him and going right ahead and doing it. And that's my story, that's what I've been working up too. So listen, coz I don't like repeating myself.

It was a slow warm day in Twilight Town and I was just out on a walk when I turned the corner out of the alley and a blonde head caught my eye. I stopped; he saw me and stopped too. Neither of us breathed, and I quickly turned around. I couldn't deal with him right now… couldn't bear to see his frustration, seeing try so hard to remember but he wouldn't be able too. We stripped his memories clean off. Unfortunately some sticky residue clung on, and that's what made it even harder.

I know I heard him say something else, I didn't dare look back but I heard him say, "I just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed."

"And I Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that. Take back all the things that I said to you" I sang as I rounded the corner.

"I'd give it all away just to have somewhere to go home to…" His voice cracked with tears on the last note.

I stopped dead in my tracks. He remembered. He had to. We _always_ sang that song when he had his memories. Linkin park, my December. It suited us, our relationship. He was not moving any closer to me, he was still. I had to walk back; I would not allow myself to leave my Roxas in the streets – regardless of what he may have done to the organization, or what he would have done. Quickly I walked back to the surprised Roxas. He had a tear gliding down his cheek unto the corner of his lips, and a million questions in his eyes.

"You… remember?" I whispered so quietly, I almost didn't hear it myself, once I was close enough to hug him.

"I remember _you_."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking slowly through the luminescent alleyways we didn't breathe a word. We were almost home, almost back to the house we lived in together, outside of the organization castle of course. I had not been living in it the whole time he was lost. I would never be able to live here without him, but the house is still in our names. The blonde gasped, and reached for my hand. Squeezing it tightly he said, "I don't know why but this is a good place."

"Yes, it is." I said, squeezing back and opening the door.

We sat at the little table in the kitchen and I prepared myself for the sort of questions I would have to answer. He sat down in the chair he always did, looking around the room but not seeing things the way they were now, seeing them they way they were before. Before when the atmosphere was warm and inviting, not like now the air was chilly and thick with confusion. He was watching a scene play out in his memories, but what? How was he seeing anything at all?

"Axel?" He asked, snapping back into the coherent Roxas.

"Yes," I replied. I had to wipe the look of shock of my face before he got to worried.

"_We_ lived here?" His eyes focused on mine and I nodded.

I nodded, of course we lived here! This was fabulous! He remembered! I had to fight the urges to tackle him off his chair in a flying hug. I know I was disobeying direct orders being in this room right now with Roxas right next to me, but how could I have left him again? That's right, I can't. Never again.

"We live here" I corrected him.

A smile played slightly around his soft lips. "Good."

"You have questions." I didn't ask it.

He nodded. Here comes the hard part. Telling Roxas that I was there when he lost his memories… would he believe me that I was highly sedated? Because they know I would never agree with it, but they made me watch. Assholes.

"…Axel, I don't know who I am and I keep getting this feeling that I'm not supposed to exist. When I do feel, that is."

"I know who you are." Score one on the dumbass scale.

"Think you could enlighten me?"

"You're name is Roxas, you were the XIII member of organization XIII and your memories have been stripped from you. In case you don't remember entirely I am Axel, the IIX member of the organization. I don't want to recap anything you know, so let me know what you remember."

He thought for a minute. "I remember now… something about an organization. There was a girl, I remember being very pissed at her and knowing that she lied about something… nobody believed me. I remember you, your face follows every where I go and everyone I meet. You… meant a lot to me?"

"You mean a lot to me" I responded.

"My memories of you are the strongest. We must have done everything together. I started remembering you first, before any others came back, but I didn't know why, you and this boy who looks a lot like me… Sora? Anyways, I didn't even know my name. Anything I walked past had your face and a faint memory stapled to it. After I saw you I didn't know what to do, so I walked around trying to find you for days, and right when I was about to give up and tell myself it was just a vivid dream I caught a glimpse of your red hair out of the corner of my eye."

"Y-you only… remember m-me?" my eyes prickled slightly.

He shifted his eyes to the table and staring intently at it he murmured, "well… yeah"

Now, I was never one for the emotions. The only time I ever found myself capable of tears Roxas was present. The only time I ever found myself capable of laughter, Roxas was the one telling the joke. The only time I ever found myself capable of any emotion really, Roxas was right by my side. But then of course, the only time I ever felt lonely Roxas was gone, but he was in my thoughts. I even missed him when he was gone, longing for those emotions. From that moment on I vowed never to loose him again, no matter the stakes.

"You are the only one who makes me feel anything." Roxas admitted.

I agree.

"Now, you said something about a girl, was she part of the organization? This is very important"

"Well," He admitted, "I don't really know, but she was wearing the same long black cloak as you and she had smoothed back blonde hair. Although there was something odd about her, a sort of buggish thing…"

My eyes widened. Larxene.

"You know her?" Roxas asked.

"You need to tell me what she was lying about and you need to tell me now." I think I sort of answered his question.

"Well, you see, I don't really know. I remember feeling so much hatred towards her, and then you were there and I didn't tell you what she did to me… I was so happy to see you, but that's when things get dark again and only very hazy emotions come through."

"What did she do to you?" My voice was so urgent through my gritted teeth.

"I don't know…"


	3. Chapter 3

That bitch Larxene was gonna get her buggy ass served to her on a silver platter.

"Roxas stay here; I'll be back within the hour."

With that I stood up and ran out the door. Back at the Castle I stormed into Larxene's room, grabbing her by the neck and holding her up against the wall. Marluxia was in her room too, and he chuckled quietly _mumbling what did you do to him this time Larxene…_

"You Bitch." I hissed "What did you do to him"

She wore a quizzical look; she was good with making herself seem so ignorant/innocent, "Who, Axel?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly who"

Her eyes widened. She didn't think I would ever find out. Fire tingled lightly on my fingers, leaving a pink outline along her neck. She winced.

"What," Teeth still gritted I managed to growl and speak at the same time, "The fuck did you do to Roxas?"

She smirked.

"You fucking bitch," I spat, twisting her now slightly charred neck in my hands.

She glared down at me, which was new for her – me being a good 6'5'', "What do you care?" she hissed, her lips curling up into an evil sardonic smile.

I froze. Nobody at the organization understood us. They were dead set on making sure they never felt anything. Bastards.

"You're a witch," I shook her "TELL ME! What did you do to him!?" I screamed inches away from her face, "You better not have laid so much as a finger on him or so help me god I-"

"Axel, stop," Marluxia touched my shoulder lightly, "I know I don't know what's going on here but I'm sure we can talk it out, _right _Larxene?"

He shot her a look that seethed death threats before gesturing to join him at the table. The second my fingers unclenched her neck she flashed to a vacant seat, leaving static in the air I was half groping. I walked slowly to my seat and sat down without a word.

"Larxene, care to explain?" Marmar was really being too kind.

She pouted at him and sighed heavily, like a pissed off teenager. "Fine."

"Axel, Your lover boy was plotting against the organization, planning sabotage, you already know this, I was merely negocitatoing with him to st-"

"Ok," I interrupted loudly, "now for the _real_ story,"

"Why don't you go ask lover boy yourself… oh wait, that's right" She clucked her tongue, "He can't remember anything." She chimed in her sweetest sugar coated voice before shrugging and leaving the room with a cute smile.

I threw up in my mouth a little.


	4. Chapter 4

"Marluxia, if you so much as breathe a word to"

"Axel, trust me. I knew there was something fishy about when Roxas had his memories erased. Axel you need to help him bring them back, but the thing is I don't know how. Go. Find him."

And with that I left the room and sprinted to our house, a dwindling line of fire trailing my feet.

It was raining, but it was a special kind of rain. It wasn't the cold kind of rain that pelted down and stung your face, like thousands of miniscule icicles, no, it was the warm kind of rain that melted into your skin and refreshed your body, showering you to the bone and helping you forget life's worries. It always rained like this in Twilight town, nice rain. Good rain.

I burst into the door, "…Roxas?"

He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"No." It was barely a whisper.

I'd lost him again. Why?

"Axel," I turned around quickly.

He was there standing on the stairs, one hand on the rail… I sighed, and smiled at him. He ran to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I hugged him back and lifted him up, looking in his eyes. he put his head on my shoulder, his arms around my neck.

"I'm so glad I remember…." Then worriedly he found my eyes again, "you will help me remember the rest, won't you? I mean I don't want to dump all the work on you or anything but-"

"shhh" I put a finger over his mouth, "of course I will… I…"

I looked down.

"You what?" he was so innocent, and so cute.

"I… I don't know" I lied, feeling color in my cheeks.

Now he looked concerned, and pulled back a little. I never blushed. I was still holding him in the air though, his legs wrapped around my waist now instead of his arms. Seeing him this way, only knowing me, unable to remember anything except for me and Sora, it was… heart breaking. Funny, nobodies don't have hearts.

"Axel, you can tell me. I remember everything about you… I think?"

"I know, Roxas, you're trying really hard. And I promise to help you… no matter what."

"no changing to subject!"

"Aurgh!"

We laughed and I hugged him close.

"You," I said quietly, "are never leaving me again, understand?"

He looked up at me and nodded, "never."

Then, to my surprise, he pecked me on the cheek and jumped down. I stood their, smirking at him, as he ran into the living room and flopped down on the couch.


End file.
